K9
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: Summary inside Rated M for language, graphic scenes (sexual to violent) and death, plus gore.
1. Chapter 1

**_Balto: K9 Unit_**

_"Do you want to make something out of your life private?!"_

_"Sir yes sir!"_

_-Sergeant Neil, K9 XIV squadron, talking to a new recruit._

_The K9 unit, the police of canines, are fiercely loyal to the cause. They recruit all types of dogs and they turn them into K9s._

_For example:_

"Alright you fuckin' maggots, today you are entering the world of a true dog and you're leaving behind your bitch of a life. I'm going to break you till you can't break anymore. I'm going to teach you how to walk, talk, eat, and sleep. When I say jump, you ask 'How high?' When I say crawl, you ask 'How long?' When I say charge, you say 'Yes sir sergeant sir!'"

_Their training of other dogs is the toughest it can get. That was sergeant Neil of XIV squadron talking to the new recruits._

_Here's another sergeant. His name is Alexander._

"Why the fuck you looking at me private?! I will rip off your fucking head and shit down your throat! I will skull fuck you private! I will skull fuck you! Now stop fucking looking at me and climb the damn wall before I mount you like a bitch! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!"

_His methods may seem extreme, but they are the same as everyone else's. He yells and screams to ignite the fire that the recruits have let go out._

_The last example of a sergeant for the K9 unit is sergeant Thunder._

"Private, you look at me one more time, I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can watch as I disembowel you! Now look at the wall you incompetent bitch! Move it!"

_All sergeants of the K9 unit have been known to be extremely cruel to the recruits, but they train the best K9 units criminal canines have ever seen._

"They came out of the trees man! They came out of the trees!"

_If only they actually did._

_Now, if you look at all the criminals the K9 unit punishes, you'll see there is a common factor that the K9 unit goes after._

_1. Great Danes (10%)_

_2. Pit Bulls (50%)_

_3. German shepherds (20%)_

_4. German shorthaired pointer (10%)_

_5. English Pointers (5%)_

_6. Inconclusive_

_7. Inconclusive_

_8. Inconclusive_

_9. Inconclusive_

_10. Inconclusive_

_11. Inconclusive_

_12. Inconclusive_

_13. Inconclusive_

_14. Inconclusive_

_15. Inconclusive_

_16. Inconclusive_

_17. Inconclusive_

_18. Inconclusive_

_19. Inconclusive_

_20. Inconclusive_

_21. Inconclusive_

_22. Wolves (90%)_

_23. Foxes (90%)_

_24. Inconclusive_

_25. Inconclusive_

_26. Inconclusive_

_27. Inconclusive_

_28. Inconclusive_

_29. Inconclusive_

_30. Inconclusive_

_31. Inconclusive_

_32. Inconclusive_

_33. Inconclusive_

_34. Inconclusive_

_35. Chihuahuas (0%)_

_36. Inconclusive_

_37. Inconclusive_

_38. Inconclusive_

_39. Inconclusive_

_40. Inconclusive_

_41. Inconclusive_

_42. Inconclusive_

_43. Inconclusive_

_44. Inconclusive_

_45. Inconclusive_

_46. Inconclusive_

_47. Inconclusive_

_48. Inconclusive_

_49. Inconclusive_

_50. Inconclusive_

_51. Inconclusive_

_52. Inconclusive_

_53. Inconclusive_

_54. Inconclusive_

_55. Inconclusive_

_56. Rest Inconclusive_

_Reason for inconclusive: Inconclusive could be numerous reasons- Misdemeanors, mutts, not recorded, not enough to get accurate result, white collar crimes, etc._

_But from this list, even though it shows inconclusive more, they target wolves and foxes more than other dogs. _

_57. Hybrids (56%) (Most likely to be in K9 unit at 75%)_

_Nome, Alaska_

_1925_

Nome, the center piece for the recruitment of the K9 unit. Most dogs who lived in Alaska were tough, but the dogs that lived in remote villages were survivors. That's what the K9 unit was after of course. They didn't need tough, they needed more than just tough. They wanted dogs that refused to back down and would take as much punishment as possible.

In Nome, there are survivors. There are also bitter enemies.

A purebred husky is thrashing a husky/wolf mix, mostly because the mix is part wolf. As the hybrid gets thrown across the snow, the purebred laughs and says, with words of venom, "Stay out of town lobo," while his goons laugh behind him.

The thrashed hybrid pushes himself to his feet and, pain being his enemy, limps away from the quarrel.

Outside of Nome is a small outpost. The outpost is for the K9 unit and all who are recruited go here.

"Left! Left! Left right left! Move! Move! Move your feet!"

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"The K9 unit is mighty bold!"

"The K9 unit is mighty bold!"

"Present fangs!"

"Charge the dummy you dummy!"

All of these calls are heard from the K9 outpost for they are teaching the recruits how the life of a dog in the K9 unit is.

"What the fuck you looking at private?! What, do you want be to be your momma?! I will fuck you like your daddy! Now stop looking and start hustling!"

As the beaten hybrid makes his way back to the trawler, he is met by three other hybrids, two look exactly like him, one looking like a darker version.

"Balto, what's wrong? Are you hurt," asks the darker hybrid.

"Nothing Kyle. Just a little altercation. I'm going to go sleep. I'd rather not talk about what happened," responds Balto as he walks onto the trawler, his home.

Kyle looks at the other two and frowns. "Do you guys think it was Steele again?"

The one with the green eyes nods his head. "Yeah, I have no doubt. You Ryan?"

The one with the blue eyes nods his head. "Yeah, I agree with you Hunter. I think it is Steele."

Kyle shakes his head. "Hunter, Ryan agrees with everything you say."

"So what?"

As Balto is lying on the trawler, he looks to his right and somewhat catches something. He starts to focus and soon, he sees that it's some outpost.

"Hey, what's that?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Curiosity_

Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter trot onto the trawler and Kyle asks, "What'cha looking at?"

Balto stands up slowly, still stiff from his thrashing, and exclaims, "That!"

Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan both look in the direction Balto is looking and they see the outpost Balto had spotted.

"What is that," asks Ryan.

"Don't know, but we should check it out."

The four then head off to go see what the strange outpost was. Maybe it could be a new place for them to live without getting attacked by Steele.

As they arrive at the outpost, they hear "What the hell are you doing private?! Move your ass!"

Curious, the push the door open and make a startling discovery; the outpost is a training camp for dogs. What kind of dogs they are unsure, but these dogs are training for something.

A black and brown Rottweiler approaches the four and glares. "What the hell are you new recruits doing?! Move your ass to the barracks! Now!"

Not wanting to piss the Rottweiler off, the four rush to the barracks, but another dog, a wolf/German shepherd mix, stops them. "Are you guys new? Or are you signing up?"

Kyle nods his head and says, "Yeah, we want to sign up!"

The hybrid smiles at the four. "Good. Follow me."

The four follow the hybrid to a larger building, one that simply says "K9" on the front. The hybrid pushes the door open and walks inside, followed by the four.

"Sir, we have new recruits for the K9 unit sir! Do you want me to take them on the tour after they sign up sir?"

A Great Dane turns around and nods his head. "Go right ahead sergeant. Get them signed up and take them on the tour."

The hybrid nods his head. "You got it sir," before leading the four into a larger room. He walks over to one of the desks and, grabbing an ink case with his mouth, drops it on the floor with a loud clang. The case pops open and the sergeant smiles before grabbing some paper and doing the same thing.

"Ok, just put your paw print here and then I'll take you on the tour."

The four put one paw onto the ink pad before placing said paw onto the paper, leaving a paw stamp for their signature.

"Good, now follow me recruits."

* * *

"This is the barracks. You basically live here. Further detail is pointless so… yes recruit."

Kyle, who had been staring at the sergeant, asks, "What is the K9 unit?"

"The K9 unit are the police in the canine world. We apprehend the bad dogs and protect the good dogs. Every day we risk our lives for justice and liberty. Does that answer your question?"

"Yep, but where is the food place? I'm hungry."

"Please, just be patient. We'll get you food after the tour."

* * *

"This is the fence that separates us from the female compound. The females don't learn the same things we do, but they do learn how to deal with criminals."

"Why is there a fence," asks Hunter.

"To keep everyone's fuck stick under control. Now onto the next building."

* * *

"This is the mess hall. Why is it a mess hall? Probably because it's filled with garbage."

Kyle frowns at the building. "Is this where the food is?"

"Yeah, why- Hey, the tour isn't… fuck it. Go on in and eat. Training begins tomorrow."

Balto, Hunter, and Ryan follow Kyle inside as the sergeant disappears to God knows where. They watch as Kyle grabs a bag and brings it over to them. He drops it and the bag opens up, revealing raw meat.

"Kyle, your sense of smell scares me sometimes," Hunter teases.

"Shut it, my stomach is wanting the food. I want the food in the mouth."

"Uh… are you al-"

Kyle begins to devour the meat, eating everything in sight. The other three managed to grab some food before Kyle started to devour everything.

After their meal, the four walked towards the barracks to sleep, for they have a long day tomorrow and they rather not be tired during training.

* * *

"Wake the hell up recruits! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The booming sound of someone yelling shot all the recruits out of their beds and out of the barracks. As they rushed out, they saw a couple of sergeants standing there, as well as the lead dog the hybrid sergeant had talked to earlier.

* * *

"Good day recruits. Today is your first step to joining K9. We will guide you along your path, but it is you who has to walk it. So you will be assigned to a sergeant and he will train you in the ways of K9. Good luck pups."

Three dogs start to call out names of each and every recruit, or "pups", and would then assign the recruit to a sergeant.

"Fluffy… Scruffy… Wub Wub… Scrappy; Sergeant Thunder."

"Mimi… Luli… Volk… Krasivaya; Sergeant Neil."

"Balto… Hunter… Ryan… Kyle; Sergeant Alex."

"Lulu… Coro… Molo… Snow; Sergeant Mickey."

"Mork… Lork… Meek… Zeek; Sergeant York."

"Steele… Kaltag… Star… Nikki; Sergeant Alex."

"Deek… Kreek… Coko… Coco; Sergeant Roco."

"Blake… Drake… Lake… Snake; Sergeant Colnan."

The names kept going on and on, but the four were terrified that Steele and his goons were here with them.

"What are they doing here," Kyle asks alarmed.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Hunter responds.

* * *

As the eight of them stand in a line, Balto standing next to Steele, Steele suddenly slams his paw down on Balto's foot, causing him to bellow in pain.

Sergeant Alex had seen what had happened, but ignored it.

"Boy, get your ass back in line!"

Balto hurriedly goes back to his position, shame building up, as Alex starts to walk.

Kaltag whispers to Steele, "Look, another Balto case."

"What the fuck did you say?!"

Kaltag looks in front of him to see a glaring Sergeant Alex. "Oh… oh nothing sir. Just…"

"I don't have time for your bullshit excuses! You look like the type to fuck one of your comrades and not let him fuck you back! So shut the fuck up! The next time you open your mouth, I will shove my cock so far down your throat, I might as well be fucking you the other way! Now shut up bitch!"

Kaltag silences his tongue and Alex keeps walking, but stops in front of Steele. "I see you're the top dog in this line."

Steele starts to smile, pride showing in his face. "That's right. I am the best one here."

"Good," says Alex as he slams his paw down on Steele's foot. "Now I know who will be taking all the shit when someone fucks up!"

Steele holds his paw up in pain, causing Alex to laugh. "What's wrong boy? Momma not here? Well too fucking bad! You are in the K9 unit now! Put your paw down before you get made into a bitch, bitch! No one will take care of that for you so stop waving it around! No one cares you slimy piece of shit!"

Alex walks away as Steele lowers his paw, but Alex soon stops… in front of Balto.

"Why the hell do you let shit bag here thrash you?! Be a dog for once! Did you momma teach you anything?!"

Balto looks down and quietly says, "My mom… my mom is gone."

"Oh… well stick up for yourself then! Don't let shit stick here beat you down! You will defend yourself, even if I have to force you!"


End file.
